character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Asriel Dreemurr (Canon)/Maverick Zero X
Asriel Dreemurr= |-|Flowey the Flower= |-|Photoshop Flowey= |-|Angel of Death= Summary Asriel Dreemurr is the deceased son of King Asgore and Queen Toriel, who is repeatedly mentioned in backstory and by other characters you encounter in the Underground, eventually making his appearance during the game's true ending. Many years ago, not too long after monsters had been forced into the Underground by humanity, Asriel was the one who discovered Chara, the original Fallen Child, and took them back to his parents. The King and Queen took the child in, raising them as their own. Very soon, Chara became Asriel's closest and only friend. However, the prince soon noticed his adopted sibling's vehement hatred for humanity, and while he turned a blind eye to it at the time, he speculated that the child's reasons for running away from home in the first place were not exactly the most pleasant, clearly leaving a deep wound in their psyche that never healed. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 7-C | 2-B | At least 2-B Name: Flowey the Flower, Prince Asriel Dreemurr Origin: Undertale Gender: Male, technically genderless as Flowey, though still uses male pronouns Age: Unknown (Pre-teen when killed) Classification: Prince of the Underground, "Your Best Friend", Sapient Flower, Soulless being imbued with Determination, God, Timeline Destroying Monstrosity, Boss Monster, "The Absolute GOD of Hyperdeath!" Powers and Abilities: Unknown | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, DETERMINATION, Soul Manipulation, Soul Mutilation, Non-Physical Interaction, Intangible attacks, Plant Manipulation, Burrowing, Danmaku, Limited Time Paradoxal Resistance (Retains his memories after temporal resets, but is still physically affected), SAVE and LOAD grants Time Manipulation, Memory Manipulation and Time Travel (Can LOAD time to a previous SAVE in time, keeping his memories of it but otherwise resetting everything else), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul) | All previous abilities enhanced to an unfathomably greater extent, Soul Absorption, Existence Erasure, Total Event Collapse, Reality Warping, Magic, Information Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Fire Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation, Time Paradoxal Immunity | All of Photoshop Flowey's abilities on a vastly enhanced scale, Invulnerability, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Transformation, Weapon Creation, Skilled Swordsmanship, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, and 4), Space-Time Manipulation, Meteor Summoning, Paralysis Inducement, Barrier Nullification, By utilizing the abilities of the Lost SOULS: Bone Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Resistance to Memory Manipulation and Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown | Town level (Has murdered everything in the Underground multiple times, which would include Undyne, Toriel and Asgore) | Multiverse level (Superior to Chara and performed her game destroying feat. Was able to override Frisk's SAVE and completely overpower his Determination. Casually created many SAVEs during his fight with Frisk, which are entire timelines of their own) | At least Multiverse level (Even when holding back, he dwarfs his previous form by an infinite amount. Upon unleashing his full power, his mere appearance threatened to destroy "the world", which referred to the entire Undertale multiverse) Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Frisk) | Infinite (Functioned perfectly after destroying reality.) | Infinite (Vastly superior to Photoshop Flowey. Easily maintained movement after destroying the timeline) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown (Lacks arms) | Unknown (Tremendously superior to Undyne, who could suplex a boulder described as "huge") | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown (Lacks arms) | Multiversal | At least Multiversal Durability: Unknown | Town level (Survived an attack from Toriel) | Multiverse level (Frisk was incapable of dealing any lasting damage until the six SOULS rebelled) | At least Multiverse level Stamina: Unknown | Limitless | Limitless | Limitless Range: Unknown | Tens of meters | Multiversal | Multiversal Intelligence: Immensely high. Asriel/Flowey is incredibly clever, being able to manipulate many of the game's characters into doing exactly what he wants (even across different timelines), due to living out almost every possible outcome and knowing exactly what certain individuals will do Weaknesses: Unknown | Similar to Frisk, whenever a reset occurs, his LOVE and stats drop back down to their base. | Supremely arrogant. Does not have full control over the six souls which power him, as someone as determined as Frisk was able to make them leave his body. | Supremely arrogant. A kind soul with enough Determination can reach out and make him remember who he once was. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Asriel * Fire Magic: Asriel calls down a rain of fireballs in a manner reminiscent of his mother Toriel. * Chaos Buster: Asriel summons a weapon which fires a hail of bullets in either three or four rows at a time. He concludes the attack by firing an enormous, multi-colored laser which annihilates anything in its path. ** Chaos Blaster: An upgraded Chaos Buster. On top of being faster and more difficult to avoid, a spiraling cluster of stars bursts from the gun when the final laser is fired. * Chaos Saber: Asriel summons two enormous blades, using them to slice across the battlefield before finishing with a group of deadly sparks. ** Chaos Slicer: An upgraded Chaos Saber. Far faster and stronger than its previous incarnation. * Shocker Breaker: Asriel calls down bolts of transdimensional lightning to scour the area. ** Shocker Breaker II: A faster, stronger Shocker Breaker which covers more ground and is more difficult to avoid. * Star Blazing: Asriel drops a hail of colossal stars onto his foe, which explode into even more stars, scattering in all directions. He finishes the attack with the largest star of all, which splits into a dense ring of stars and spirals out in all directions. ** Galacta Blazing: An upgraded Star Blazing. Asriel drops even more stars than in his previous attack. * Hyper Goner: The strongest attack Asriel uses while still only toying with Frisk. He transforms into an enormous, frightening goat skull before devouring the entire timeline. * Angel of Death: A technique which automatically occurs upon Asriel using his true power. His opponent becomes unable to move, attack, use items, or do anything except struggle, losing all power and ability to fight back as Asriel tears them apart without any chance of resistance. Key: Child | Flowey | Photoshop Flowey | God of Hyperdeath and Angel of Death Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Maverick Zero X